spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Katalog
Katalog to strona służąca do ewidencjonowania bardziej i mniej znanych wiki. Każdy użytkownik może tutaj dopisać jakąkolwiek wiki, która spełnia wymagania, wraz z krótkim opisem jej zawartości. Aby dodać wiki, powinna ona mieć co najmniej 25 artykułów, przestrzegać zasad użytkowania oraz mieć estetyczny i przyciągający wygląd. Opis wiki powinien w dokładny i w neutralny sposób opisywać jej zawartość. A * AC/DC Wiki — polska i największa encyklopedia na temat zespołu hard rockowego AC/DC. Znajdziesz tutaj wszystko, co związane z AC/DC – począwszy od poszczególnych muzyków, skończywszy na tekstach utworów. * Acheron Wiki — encyklopedia w całości poświęcona oryginalnej sadze filmów o Obcym. Opisy postaci, broni, technologii oraz samego Xenomorpha. * AngryBirds Wiki — encyklopedia w całości poświęcona serii gier Angry Birds i Bad Piggies. Na tej wiki znajdują się też opisy postaci, serii i innych rzeczy związanych z Angry Birds. * Animanga Wiki — wszystko o twoich ulubionych seriach anime. * Anuria Wiki — wiki oparta na fanowskim opowiadaniu poświęcona fantastycznym stworzeniom oraz normalnym. * Arrowwersum Wiki — polska encyklopedia na temat seriali „Arrow”, „Constantine”, „Flash”, „Supergirl”, „Vixen” i „Legends of Tomorrow” na podstawie komiksów DC Comics. * Artemis Fowl Wiki — jedyna polska strona o nastoletnim geniuszu zbrodni i jego wróżkowych przyjaciołach. * Assassin's Creed Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona serii Assassin's Creed. * ATOM: Alpha Teens On Machines Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona francuskiemu serialowi animowanemu „ATOM: Alpha Teens On Machines”. * Auta Wiki — Jest to wolna encyklopedia poświęcona sadze filmów Disneya Auta. * Autobusy Warszawskie Wiki — jest to wolna encyklopedia o Warszawskich Autobusach. * Avatar Wiki — wolna encyklopedia poświęcona filmowi Jamesa Cameroona pt. „Avatar”. * Awatar Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona serialom animowanym „Awatar: Legenda Aanga” i „Legenda Korry”. B * Baki The Grappler Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona mandze i anime z serii „Baki The Grappler”. * Bakugan Wiki — wiki poświęcona serii Bakugan. Znajdziesz tam wszystkie postacie, bakugany, odcinki i wiele więcej informacji. * Bakuman Wiki — wiki poświęcona serii Bakuman. Znajdziesz tam opisy postaci, mang i anime z serii. * Barbie Wiki — polska wiki o najpopularniejszej lalce na świecie – Barbie! * Ben 10 Wiki — to polska baza danych poświęcona całkowicie kreskówce Ben 10 i wszystkich jego squelach. Znajdują się tam opisy postaci, kosmitów i wiele innych... * Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki — polska wiki o popularnej grze horror – Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Bezsensopedia — humorystyczna encyklopedia. Znajdują się tam humorystyczne artykuły różnego typu — od zniekształconych opisów encyklopedycznych do zupełnych abstrakcji. Strona posiada również dział fikcja zawierający opisy planet wymyślonych przez użytkowników. W myśl regulaminu strony zabronione jest m.in. poruszanie tematów kontrowersyjnych. * Biblioteka Fanonu Star Wars — projekt fan-fiction dotyczący serii Gwiezdne Wojny. Znajdują się tam przeróżne artykuły o postaciach, statkach, miejscach itp. wymyślonych przez fanów Gwiezdnych Wojen. * Big Time Rush Wiki — wiki o serialu Nickelodeon „Big Time Rush” oraz o zespole o tej samej nazwie. * Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki — nie czekaj, wymyśl własny świat Bleacha! * Bleach Wiki — wikia, która jest poświęcona serii Bleach. Znajdziesz tam wszystkie postacie, lokacje, umiejętności i wiele więcej informacji. * Blok Ekipa Wiki — encyklopedia internetowego serialu animowanego Bartosza Walaszka pt. „Blok Ekipa”. * Bractwo Czarnego Sztyletu Wiki — wikia, która jest poświęcona wampirzej serii 'Bractwo czarnego sztyletu', amerykańskiej pisarki paranormal romance – J.R Ward. Znajdziesz tam opisy postaci, objaśnienia pojęć stosowanych w serii, opisy grup społecznych, kalendarium i więcej. * Brony Wiki — wiki przeznaczona dla fanowskiej twórczości związanej z serialem My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia. * Budopedia — czyli szkoła na wesoło. Czytelnik znajdzie tutaj wszystko, co wiąże się z tą tematyką, od ludzi z nią związanych, przez rzeczy materialne, aż po szkolne absurdy. C * Call of Duty Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona serii gier komputerowych Call of Duty. * Cartoon Network Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona stacji „Cartoon Network” i wszystkim, co z nią związane. * CraftModPolska '— wiki poświęcona Modyfikacją do gry Minecraft. Jak na razie się rozwijamy. * 'Creepypasta Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona creepypastom (straszne historyjki krążące w internecie). * Crysis Wiki — wiki poświęcona serii gier komputerowych Crysis. * Custom Star Wars Wiki — wiki o fanowskich postaciach, miejscach i statkach z uniwersum Star Wars... * Czarny Lokaj Wiki — wiki poświęcona Kuroshitsuji i Kuroshitsuji II. Na stronie znajdziesz opisy postaci, miejsc, ciekawostki i dużo innych informacji oraz grafik. D * Daft Punk Wiki — encyklopedia dotycząca francuskiego duetu Daft Punk, na której znajdują się informacje m.in. o muzykach, albumach, piosenkach... * Darkest Dungeon Wiki — wiki o turowej grze RPG z elementami rogue-like pt. „Darkest Dungeon”. * Dawno, dawno temu Wiki — wiki poświęcona serialowi "Dawno, dawno temu" oraz jego spin-offowi – "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". Serial opowiada historie postaci z baśni, które wskutek klątwy dostają się do naszego świata. * DC Wiki — encyklopedia o superbohaterach z uniwersum DC. * Dead Cells Wiki — encyklopedia opisująca niezależną grę akcji z gatunku rogue-lite – „Dead Cells”. * Death Note Wiki — wiki o popularnej serii Death Note. Posiadamy artykuły z zakresu mangi, anime, filmów, musicali, sztuki telewizyjnej oraz o całym uniwersum świata Death Note. * Diablo Wiki — encyklopedia o serii Diablo. * Digimon Universe Wiki — wiki poświęcona uniwersum Digimonów. Znajdziesz tu artykuły o anime, mandze, grach wideo i karcianych, postaciach, terminologii i innych tematach związanych z Cyfrowymi Stworami. * Disk Wiki — wiki o wirtualnej świecie istniejącym w grze o nazwie Disk. * Doctor Who Wiki — wiki poświęcona jednemu z najstarszych, nadal nadawanych, seriali, a mianowicie serialowi Doctor Who. * Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona wszystkiemu, co związane z serialem animowanym „Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster”. * Don't Starve Wiki — encyklopedia zawierająca wszelkie informacje na temat gry „Don't Starve”. * Doom RPG Wiki — wiki o przebojowej grze na telefony "Doom RPG", znanej w latach 2010-2013. * Dota 2 Wiki — wiki poświęcona grze o nazwie Dota 2. Znajdziesz tu artykuły o postaciach, o przedmiotach, itp. * Dragon Age Polska Wiki — wiki poświęcona grom, książkom i innym produkcjom osadzonym w uniwersum Dragon Age stworzonym przez BioWare * DreamWorks Polska Wiki — polska wiki na temat produkcji wytwórni DreamWorks. * Drużyna Wiki — encyklopedia serii książek Drużyna Johna Flanagana. * Dying Light Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona polskiej grze Dying Light i książce powstałej na jej bazie. * Dziedzictwo Wiki — wiki o cyklu Dziedzictwo stworzonym przez Christophera Paoliniego opowiadający o przygodach Eragona i jego smoczycy Saphiry. * Dżemożercy Wikia — humorystyczna encyklopedia o dżemie. Znajdziesz tutaj informacje o różnych dżemach i nie tylko. E * Egzorcysta Wiki — encyklopedia serialu animowanego dla dorosłych Bartosza Walaszka pt. „Egzorcysta”. * Emoji Wiki — wiki o emoji, którą każdy może edytować. * Empirepedia — encyklopedia poświęcona staremu kanonowi Gwiezdnych wojen (przed sprzedaniem praw do marki przez Georga Lucasa). * Encyklopedia Bionicle — największa w języku polskim encyklopedia poświęcona uniwersum Bionicle. * Encyklopedia Internetica — encyklopedia, której zadaniem jest dokumentacja kultury internetu. Fenomeny, memy, słownictwo, software, strony internetowe, subkultury, wydarzenia. * Encyklopedia o Wielkiej Brytanii — encyklopedia poświęcona temu wyspowemu krajowi i jego mieszkańcom. * Equestria Girls Wiki — wiki poświęcona filmom MLP Equestria Girls oraz MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks. * Eragon Wiki — encyklopedia dotycząca książek i filmów Eragon. * Etniczna Wikia — wiki poświęcona Pulchnemu Niedźwiedziowi, jego twórczości oraz uniwersum, które tworzy swoimi filmami w serwisie YouTube. * Eureka Wiki — jest to wiki, która poświęcona jest anime Eureka Seven oraz Eureka Seven: AO. * Europa Wiki— wiki poświęcona naszemu kontynentowi — Europie — i wszystkiemu, co z nim związane. F * Fable Wiki — wiki o serii gier Fable stworzonych przez Lionhead Studios. * Fairy Tail Wiki — wiki poświęcona Anime i Mandze Fairy Tail. * Fangamepedia — wiki poświęcona tworzeniu własnych, zmyślonych lub stworzonych naprawdę gier. * Fantasypedia — encyklopedia poświęcona fantasy i science fiction. * Fikcja Totalnej Porażki — wiki stworzona do pisania FanFicków z tematu Totalnej Porażki. * Fikcyjna Tomek i Przyjaciele Wiki — wiki stworzona do tworzenia lokomotyw! * Filmopedia — encyklopedia poświęcona kinematografii. Wiki zawiera opisy m.in. filmów, seriali, twórców, bohaterów i elementów świata przedstawionego. Projekt posiada swoje odpowiedniki w kilku językach. * Filmy na YouTube wiki — wiki która ma za zadanie zebrać w jednym miejscu filmy pełnometrażowe udostępnione na YouTube. * Flamethrower Wiki — wiki poświęcona fan fiction wzorowana na Harrym Potterze: możesz tu ponieść swoje wodze wyobraźni. * Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki — wiki poświęcona anime Fullmetal Alchemist i Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. * Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Wiki — jest to wiki poświęcona serii anime Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime. * Futurama Wiki — jest to wiki poświęcona popularnemu serialowi Futurama. G * Galaktyczne Simy Wiki — encyklopedia wiedzy o serii gier The Sims, opisująca wszystkie części gry, dodatki oraz wiele innych. Rozwija się. * Gdańsk Wiki — wiki poświęcona miejscowości Gdańsk. * Generator Rex Wiki — to polska baza danych poświęcona całkowicie kreskówce „Generator Rex”, a także historią stworzonym przez fanów, które znajdują się w specjalnej przestrzeni nazw. Można odnaleźć tam opisy postaci, urządzeń i wrogów. * Geografia — wolna encyklopedia o geografii. * Gothicpedia — największa encyklopedia poświęconej uniwersum Gothic – legendarnej serii gier RPG stworzonej przez Piranha Bytes. Wiki posiada bardzo nowoczesny wygląd, rozbudowane forum, a także aktywnych administratorów i moderatorów pilnujących porządku. Zebrane tu są informacje o postaciach, broniach, pancerzach, obiektach, miejscach, umiejętnościach, zadaniach i wielu innych. * Gra o Tron Wiki — największa polska encyklopedia wiedzy o książkach z serii „Pieśń Lodu i Ognia” autorstwa George'a R. R. Martina oraz serialu HBO pod tytułem „Gra o Tron”. * Grand Theft Auto Wiki — jedna z największych polskojęzycznych wikii, poświęcona serii Grand Theft Auto. Znajdziesz tutaj solucje, opisy pojazdów, broni, postaci i wiele innych informacji na temat tej serii gier. * Gropedia — powoli rozwijająca się encyklopedia gier wideo, platform, producentów i tematów okołogrowych. * Gwiezdne Wrota Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona w pełni serii serialów, filmów, komiksów i książek o tematyce Gwiezdnych Wrót. H * Happy Tree Friends Wiki — wiki poświęcona serialowi oraz mediom pobocznym. * Harry Potter Fanon Wiki — wiki poświęcona Fan Fiction o Harrym Potterze. Nie czekaj tylko pisz własną historię w świcie magii! * Harry Potter Wiki — internetowa encyklopedia o serii książek stworzonej przez J.K. Rowling, informacje o postaciach, filmach, książkach, grach i wiele innych nieujawnionych w książce informacji przez J.K. Rowling. * Hellsing Wiki — wiki poświęcona anime oraz mandze z serii Hellsing. * Hetalia Wiki — internetowa encyklopedia w całości poświęcona popularnemu m&a Hetalia. Znajdziesz tu wszystkie informacje dotyczące Hetalii — postacie, sezony, nowości, muzykę i wiele innych! * Hip Hop PL Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona polskiemu Hip Hopowi. Znajdziecie tu artykuły o artystach (raperzy, producenci muzyczni...), zespołach (Slums Attack, Paktofonika...) produkcjach (albumy, single...), gatunkach hip hopu (hardcore rap, horrorcore...) itd. Zapraszam! * Historia Wiki — wiki poświęcona historii. * House of Cards Wiki — społeczność zrzeszona wokół amerykańskiego i brytyjskiego serialu House of Cards, w którym Underwoodowie wszelkimi dostępnymi sposobami dochodzą do władzy. * Huntik Wiki — wikia, która mówi o serii Huntik, znajdują się tam informacje o postaciach, organizacjach, tytanach, zaklęciach oraz wielu innych rzeczach. I * Indiana Jones Wiki — encyklopedia na temat Indiany Jonesa. Znajdują się tu artykuły na temat zarówno filmów, jak i innych produkcji z cyklu (gry komputerowe, książki, komiksy). Encyklopedia posiada opisy poszczególnych produkcji, ich twórców oraz świata przedstawionego. * InFamous Wiki — polska encyklopedia poświęcona grom z serii InFamous, wydawanym ekskluzywnie na konsole PlayStation. * Informatyka — wolna encyklopedia o informatyce. J * Jak i Daxter Wiki — Polska baza danych na temat serii gier Jak and Daxter. * Jak wytresować Smoka Club Wiki — polska baza danych na temat filmu i serialu Jak wytresować smoka, Jeźdźcy smoków, Jak Wytresować Smoka 2, Jak wytresować smoka 3. * Jak wytresować smoka Wiki — polska baza danych na temat filmów, serialu i książek z serii Jak wytresować smoka. * Jestem Franky Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona serialowi stacji Nickelodeon pt. „Jestem Franky”. * Gwiezdne Wojny Wiki — Szybko rozwijająca się wiki na temat Star Wars. Bo kto nie chciał mieć miecza świetlnego?! K * Kapitan Bomba Wiki — encyklopedia kultowego serialu animowanego dla dorosłych autorstwa Bartosza Walaszka pt. „Kapitan Bomba” oraz jego spin-offów. * Karate Shoukoushi Kohinata Minoru Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona mandze „Karate Shoukoushi Kohinata Minoru” (KSKM). * Kiełbasa Wiki — humorystyczna encyklopedia o kiełbasie i rzeczach z nią związanych. * Kiepscy Wiki — wiki na temat serialu Świat według Kiepskich. * Klocki Lego Wiki — polskojęzyczna wiki o klockach LEGO ® wśród nadwiślańskich LEGOmaniaków – zarówno tych młodszych jak i tych starszych (tzw. AFOLi). Cechą charakterystyczną projektu jest zbieranie wszelkich, nawet najdrobniejszych informacji dotyczących działalności firmy LEGO, a więc na temat zestawów, (mini)figurek, klocków, gadżetów, serii, gier, filmów, książek, pochodzących z nich postaci i światów, a także o pracownikach, historii firmy itp. W miarę skromnych możliwości wiki angażuje się również w patronowanie różnym ciekawych inicjatywom związanym z klockami LEGO, jak np. głosowanie na pierwszy polski oficjalny zestaw LEGO. Zapraszamy wszystkich do rozpoczęcia/odświeżenia swojej przygody z klocami LEGO razem z nami. * Klocuch Wiki — encyklopedia o tajemniczym wiecznym dziecku z YouTube, a zarazem największym polskim trollu ukrywającym się pod pseudonimem Klocuch. * [[community:c:pl.korona|'Korona Królów Wiki']] — internetowa encyklopedia na temat serialu Korona Królów, którą każdy może edytować. * Krypta — wiki poświęcona serii gier komputerowych Fallout. * Książkopedia — wiki będąca wikiowym katalogiem książek. * Kuroshitsuji Wiki — wiki o mandze i anime Kuroshitsuji. L * Lalaloopsy — wiki o lalkach Lalaloopsy * Lanfeust z Troy — wiki o francuskich seriach komiksowych, rozgrywających się w świecie Troy. Należą do nich Lanfeust z Troy, Trolle z Troy i Lanfeust w kosmosie. * League of Legends Wiki — polska wiki o grze League of Legends produkcji Riot Games. * Lego Space Wiki — wiki poświęcona lego space, która jest odnawiana w różnych seriach, np. mars mission czy space police. Pierwsze lego z tej serii pojawiło się w 1978 a te najnowsze w 2011. Wejdź, edytuj i twórz to początek wiki więc pomóż jej się budować. * Legopedia — największa w języku polskim internetowa encyklopedia o wszystkim co związane jest z firmą LEGO®. Każdy może tutaj znaleźć informacje na temat zestawów, serii, (mini)figurek, postaci i światów z filmów i książek LEGO, gier, projektantów i historii firmy LEGO. Ponadto na Legopedii działa forum na którym można podyskutować o nowych zestawach czy ostatnim odcinku, któregoś z seriali LEGO. * Life Is Strange Wiki — internetowa encyklopedia poświęcona epizodycznej grze przygodowej Life Is Strange. * Liga Młodych Wiki – polska encyklopedia na temat seriali „Liga Młodych” i „Liga Młodych: Inwazja”, a także na temat gry „Young Justice: Legacy”. * Little Fighter Wiki — internetowa encyklopedia traktująca o grze Little Fighter i wszystkim co z nią związane. * Lolita Fashion Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona japońskiej modzie Lolita. M * M jak miłość Wiki — wiki poświęcona polskiemu serialowi pt. M jak miłość. * Magnus Chase Wiki — dynamicznie rozwijająca się wiki o najnowszej serii Ricka Riordana, której akcja toczy się w uniwersum mitów skandynawskich. * Marvel Fanklub Wikia * Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki — encyklopedia filmów i seriali Marvel Studios. * Massive Assault Wiki — Jest to wolna encyklopedia na temat sagi gier Massive Assault. * Metal Wiki — wszystko o heavy metalu! * Miecz Prawdy Wiki — strona poświęcona serii książek Terrego Goodkina pod tytułem Miecz prawdy. * Miejskie legendy — wiki poświęcona miejskim legendom. * Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia — polska encyklopedia. Jest to strona poświęcona serialowi Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot produkcji ZAG Toon. Zapraszamy do edytowania! * Mitologia Wiki — wiki poświęcona mitologiom: greckiej, rzymskiej, egipskiej i wszystkim jakie istniały! * Mogilno Wiki — wiki o mieście położonym w województwie kujawsko—pomorskim. * Momio Wikia — wiki o grze internetowej „Momio”. * Monster High Wiki — informacje o Monster High. Kto lubi potwory niech obejrzy na tej stronie odcinki. * Muzyka — wiki poświęcona muzyce. * Muzyka Filmowa — wiki poświęcona muzyce filmowej. * My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia Wiki — wiki poświęcona znanemu na całym świecie i lubianemu serialowi o kucykach. Poznaj bohaterów i ich świat. Obejrzyj odcinki i wysłuchaj piosenek. A to wszystko, korzystając jedynie z tej strony! N * Naleśniki Wikia — jest to humorystyczna wiki o naleśnikach. Można wymyślać własne postacie, miejsca, zwierzęta i inne rzeczy związane z naleśnikami. * Narnia Wiki — encyklopedia dotycząca świata Narnii C. S. Lewisa. * Naruto Fanon Wiki — może masz ochotę na wymyślenie własnej postaci, techniki do Naruto. Jeśli tak, to zapraszamy na Naurot Fanon Wiki. * Naruto Wiki — największa polska encyklopedia o Naruto. Znajdziesz w niej opisy postaci, gier, filmów, technik. Jak czegoś nie ma to zawsze możesz napisać. * Naukowa Wiki — encyklopedia opisująca nauki ścisłe, jej odkrywców oraz doświadczenia naukowe. W tej encyklopedii można zamieszczać własne odkrycia, których prawdziwości można dowieść. * No Game, No Life Wiki — wiki o anime pt. No Game, No Life, opowiadająca o losach rodzeństwa żyjących w świecie, w którym można zdobyć wszystko za pomocą gry. * Nonsensopedia — polska encyklopedia humoru. O * Odlotowe Agentki Wiki! — wiki o serialu „Odlotowe Agentki”. Znajdziecie tak wszystko o tym serialu: agentów, przestępców itp. Zapraszamy do czytania. Na razie wiki ta jest jeszcze w budowie, ale niedługo się to zmieni. * Ogród Pemberly — wiki poświęcona jest angielskim pisarzom z XIX wieku, jak: William Blake, Lord Byron, Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, siostry Brontë i innym, a także wszystkiemu co działo się w ich czasach (na przestrzeni epoki regenji i epoki wiktoriańskiej). * Ogród Petenery — wiki poświęcona głównie wierszom i poezji współczesnej, gromadząca wolną twórczość własną i przekłady własne utworów będących w domenie publicznej. * One Piece Wiki — wiki poświęcona mandze i anime One Piece. Wiki w budowie, ale już jest wiele zalążków na temat piratów, Marines., Diabelskich Owoców i nie tylko... pomóż ją rozbudować. * Overwatch Wiki – polska encyklopedia na temat gry „Overwatch” stworzonej przez Blizzard Entertainment. P * Piekaczki Wiki — wiki o serialu emitowanym na stacji telewizyjnej Nickelodeon, „Piekaczki”. * Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki — wiki o serialach animowanych „Pingwiny z Madagaskaru”, „Niech żyje Król Julian” i filmach z serii „Madagaskar”. Pomóż ją rozbudować! * Piraci z Karaibów Wiki — polska wiki o znanej serii „Piraci z Karaibów”. * Plants vs. Zombies Wiki — wiki o popularnej grze strategicznej – Plants vs. Zombies. * Playpedia — projekt, omawiający gry – nie tylko komputerowe! * PlayStation Wiki — internetowa encyklopedia nt. wszystkiego, co związane z PlayStation. * Polska Wiki — encyklopedia omawiająca Polskę – od jej geografii, po historię i sport, aż do kultury, sztuki i nauki. * Polski Hip-Hop Wiki — encyklopedia o polskim hip—hopie. Polscy raperzy, zespoły, albumy, wytwórnie płytowe, a także najważniejsze aktualności ze świata hip—hopu. * Pora na Przygodę! Wiki — wiki dotycząca świata kreskówki „Pora na Przygodę!” * Power Rangers Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona klasycznemu serialu z dzieciństwa Power Rangers, gdzie możecie pisać własne opisy postaci, broni itp. * Poznańska Wiki — encyklopedia o Poznaniu pozwalająca poznać Poznań od nieco innej, bardziej osobistej, nieco tajemniczej strony. * PrePedia — encyklopedia na temat wszelki, młodsza siostra Wikipedii; gromadzi treści, które nie mogą zostać umieszczone w Wikipedii lub w jej projektach siostrzanych ze względu na obowiązujące tam zasady. * Primal Carnage Wiki — największa na świecie encyklopedia poświęcona uniwersum serii gier Primal Carnage i Primal Carnage: Extinction. * Przewodnik Wiki — przewodnik po najciekawszych miejscach w Polsce i na świecie! Q * Queen Wiki — wiki na temat brytyjskiego zespołu rockowego Queen, która rozwija temat utworów, albumów i muzyków związanych z tą grupą. Jest dość nową encyklopedią, ale cały czas się rozwija i liczy na duży rozgłos. R * Racibórz Wiki — encyklopedia najważniejszego miasta na Górnym Śląsku — Raciborza! Znajdują się tu także informacje o okolicznych miejscowościach. * Rayman Wiki — encyklopedia na temat gier z serii Rayman. * Rio Wiki — encyklopedia o filmie Rio i Rio 2. * Riverdale Wiki – polska encyklopedia na temat serialu „Riverdale” na podstawie komiksów Archie Comics. * Rób co chcesz Wiki - wiki, na której możesz robić, co chcesz. S * Sailor Moon Wiki — wiki o mandze i anime Czarodziejka z Księżyca. * Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki — wiki o grach z serii pt. Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem. * Sferopedia — encyklopedia poświęcona grze RPG Planescape. *'Shaman King Wiki' — polska wiki poświęcona anime oraz mandze „Shaman King”. *'Sherlock Fanon Wiki' — fanon poświęcony serialowi BBC "Sherlock". Możesz tworzyć tutaj historie, postaci a nawet miejsca! *'Sherlock Jak Wiki' — polska wiki poświęcona francusko—niemieckiej serii „Sherlock Jak”. Znajdziecie w niej charakterystyki postaci, opisy odcinków, gadżetów i wiele więcej. * Sherwood Dungeon Wiki — lubisz gry MMORPG? A może już grałeś w Sherwood Dungeon lub inną grę firmy Maid Marian? Jeśli tak, to ta wiki jest dla ciebie. * Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki — wiki poświęcona popularnej mandze i anime „Shingeki no Kyojin”. * Simspedia — encyklopedia wiedzy o serii gier The Sims, opisująca wszystkie części gry, dodatki, także świat Simów: postacie, miasta oraz wiele innych. * Skylanders Wiki — polska baza danych poświęcona serii gier Skylander. * Slime Rancher Polska Wiki — największa polska społeczność na temat gry Slime Rancher * Slugterra Wiki — jedyna polskojęzyczna wiki zawierająca informacje o serialu Slugterra o istotach jakie tam żyją i innych informacjach. * Słodki Flirt Wiki — wiki zrzeszająca fanów popularnej gry internetowej – Słodkiego Flirtu. Znajdziesz w niej przydatne informarcje, od solucji zaczynając, po opisach postaci kończąc. * Smerfne Hity Wiki ' — wiki o dyskografii smerfnych piosenek. * 'Sonic Fanon Wiki — fanon nt. jeża Sonica, w którym każdy może wymyślić swoją postać, opowiadanie, grę, itp. * Sonic Wiki — encyklopedia przedstawiająca superszybkiego niebieskiego jeża – Sonica oraz jego przyjaciół. * Sosnowiec Wikia — Wikia o mieście Sosnowiec i Zagłębiu Dąbrowskim. * Soy Luna Wiki — wiki na temat serialu o Lunie i paczce jej przyjaciół jeżdżących na wrotkach. * SpellForce Wiki — encyklopedia na temat serii gier SpellForce oraz SpellForce 2. Seria gier obejmuje dwie pełne wersje gry oraz cztery dodatki, łącząc ze sobą cechy RPG, RTS oprawione o ciekawą i wciągającą historię. * SpellingTVSeries — największa baza seriali Aarona Spellinga. *'Star Darlings Wiki' — polska wiki poświęcona serii Star Darlings. * ''Star Wars'' Fanonpedia – wiki zajmująca się tworzeniem i spisywaniem polskiego fanonu Gwiezdnych wojen, w tym także fanowskiej literatury. Akceptowana jest zarówno twórczość poważna, jak i humorystyczna. * Star Wars: Rebelianci Wiki — encyklopedia dotycząca serialu Star Wars: Rebelianci. Na wiki można znaleźć również Fanon. * Star Wars A New Beginning Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona nowemu kanonowi Gwiezdnych wojen (po zakupieniu marki przez Disneya). * Star Wars GamesWiki — encyklopedia dotycząca gier z uniwersum Gwiezdnych Wojen. * Stick World Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona Stickmanom. Można wymyślać własne historie, Stickmanów, pojazdy, firmy i wiele więcej... * Street Fighter Wiki — polska wiki poświęcona znanej serii gier „Street Fighter”. * Subnautica Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona Subnautice – grze, w której trzeba przetrwać na planecie pełnej niebezpieczeństw... * Sword Art Online Wiki — wiki o popularnej powieści, anime i mandze Sword Art Online. * Syców Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona małej miejscowości w województwie dolnośląskim. * Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki — wiki o serialu Disney XD „Szczury laboratoryjne”. * Szkarłatny dom wiki — Wolno-licencyjna gra fabularna oraz własne uniwersum osadzone w klimatach modernistycznego gotyckiego horroru. * Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru Wiki — wiki poświęcona grze Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru oraz twórczości J.R.R. Tolkiena. * Śródziemie Wiki, wcześniej Władca Pierścieni Wiki — wiki o fantastycznym świecie J.R.R Tolkiena. * Świat Dysku Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona cyklowi książek fantasy z serii Świata Dysku Terry`ego Pratchetta oraz wszystkiemu co jest z nim związane (komiksy, gry). T * T-Mobile Ekstraklasa Wiki — wszystkie informacje na temat zawodników, klubów, meczów, stadionów i wiele, wiele więcej znajdziesz właśnie tutaj! Zapraszamy! * The Elder Scrolls Wiki — wiki poświęcona serii The Elder Scrolls. * The Walking Dead Wiki — wiki poświęcona uniwersum The Walking Dead. * Thorgal Wiki — wiki poświęcona kultowemu komiksowi o przygodach Thorgala Aegirssona i jego rodziny. * Tmnt polska Wiki — największa polska encyklopedia na temat Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja. Szukasz informacji, pragniesz podyskutować o nowościach, o coś zapytać, chcesz pochwalić się swoją twórczością? W takim razie, zapraszamy! * Tokyo Ghoul Wiki — to encyklopedia poświęcona serii „Tokyo Ghoul” autorstwa Sui Ishidy. * Tomkopedia — wiki poświęcona serii książek Alfreda Szklarskiego o przygodach Tomka Wilmowskiego. * Toriko Wiki — wiki poświęcona serii Toriko. * Transformers Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona filmowej serii Transformers. * Truskawkowe Ciastko Wiki — encyklopedia wiedzy poświęcona animowanemu serialowi „Truskawkowe Ciastko: Niezwykłe Przygody”. Pomóż nam się rozwijać! * Tunelepedia — encyklopedia poświęcona serii książek „Tunele”. Opisuje postacie, wydarzenia, lokacje i inne elementy świata przedstawionego. * Tupac Wiki — odwiedź encyklopedię poświęconą jednemu z największych raperów wszech czasów. Poznasz życie, teksty i kultowe albumy 2Paca. U * Ucho Prezesa Wiki — wiki na temat serialu internetowego Ucho Prezesa. * Unturned Wiki — wiki poświęcona grze Unturned stworzonej przez Nelsona Sextona. W * Wakfu Wiki — wiki poświęcona serii Wakfu, Studia Ankama Animations, na wiki znajdują się zagadnienia związane z tą serią. * Wiedźmin Wiki — encyklopedia poświęcona sadze „Wiedźmin” Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. * Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki — Encyklopedia wiedzy o XIX wieku. Jeśli chcesz przenieść się w czasie – trafiłeś w dobre miejsce! * Wiki Cyberiada — encyklopedia poświęcona „Cyberiadzie” i „Bajkom robotów” Stanisława Lema. * Wiki Trzech Detektywów — wszystkich fanów książek detektywistycznych zapraszamy, do edytowania naszej wiki o słynnej serii, zwanej Przygody Trzech Detektywów. * Wiki Uzbrojenie — wiki poświęcona uzbrojeniu i militariom. * Wiki Wszechświat — wiki o całym wszechświecie. * Winx Club Wiki — wiki zbierająca informacje o włosko—amerykańskiej serii anime pt. Klub Winx. * Wojnopedia — wiki o wszystkim, co związane z wojną. Y * Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki — wiki poświęcona grze karcianej „Yu-Gi-Oh!”. Znajdziesz tu artykuły o kartach, anime, mandze, grach, terminologii i innych materiałach związanych z serią. * Yuri!!! on Ice Wiki — wiki o anime pt. „Yuri!!! on Ice”. Z * Zaklinacz Dusz Wiki — wiki o serialu Zaklinacz Dusz. * Zmierzch Wiki — encyklopedia serii książek Zmierzch. * ZTM Warszawa Wiki — encyklopedia o ZTM Warszawa. * Zwiadowcy Wiki — encyklopedia serii książek Zwiadowcy Johna Flanagana. Kategoria:O Fandomie